Perdus
by Weilyax
Summary: Ils étaient perdus… totalement… Il ne savait pas comment il s'en sortirait. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Depuis qu'Harold était devenu chef, ils avaient dû faire des sacrifices difficiles et voilà qu'une nouvelle épreuve se présentait. Une épreuve qui leur ferait redécouvrir leur monde et déciderait si leur histoire prendrait le même chemin.


**Bonjour!**

 **Voilà le résumé original que je voulais mettre en présentation, mais ça dépassait la limite de mots autorisée:**

 **Ils étaient perdus… totalement… Il ne savait pas comment il s'en sortirait. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Depuis qu'Harold était devenu chef, ils avaient dû faire des sacrifices. Des sacrifices qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément prêts à faire et voilà qu'une nouvelle épreuve se présentait. Une épreuve qui leur ferait redécouvrir leur monde et déciderait si leur histoire prendrait le même chemin.**

 **/**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

Elle lui souriait… Elle était là, à côté de lui sur l'herbe au pied d'un arbre. Ils étaient à la lisière d'une forêt profonde et verdoyante. Non loin, une cascade de près de vingt mètres se déversait dans une petite étendue d'eau, les berçants de son bruit régulier. Cela semblait idéal pour une baignade et s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'y adonner, cela ne tarderait plus. Les rayons du soleil d'été se reflétaient dans les eaux tombantes et par moment le vent leur faisait parvenir la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. C'était des instants qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement avec la chaleur qui régnait. De mémoire viking, ils n'avaient jamais connu un tel été.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Harold était devenu chef. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux vert avait désormais vingt-et-un ans et plus de responsabilités que ce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Depuis qu'il avait pris la place de son père, c'était la première fois qu'il s'accordait des vacances.

L'année passée n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais durant les derniers mois une certaine routine avait pris forme et il avait senti que c'était le bon moment. Il avait laissé l'île aux bons soins de Mastock et Gueulfor, tout en espérant qu'ils ne créeraient aucune catastrophe, puis lui et son groupe étaient partis. Ils avaient pris la direction du nord en espérant y trouver un peu de fraîcheur et c'était là qu'ils avaient découvert cette île.

À la pensée de ses amis, il réalisa qu'il ne les voyait nulle part, mais étonnamment cela ne l'inquiéta pas. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était la jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait près de lui. Tout était parfait, peut-être même un peu trop et il eut le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur ce qui comptait vraiment.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le flanc, ils se regardaient et elle lui souriait. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait défait sa tresse et ses longs cheveux blonds lui retombaient en partie sur le visage. Il voulut avancer la main pour les écarter, mais quand elle atteignit son visage, il ne sentit sous ses doigts qu'une peau froide. Il voulut la caresser pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur, mais elle se désagrégea, elle se transformait en cendres qui étaient emportées par le vent.

— Je suis désolé Harold, tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait…

Il voulut crier, se lever, faire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas et quand elle disparut entièrement dans un hurlement il se redressa d'un seul coup.

Krokmou, qui se trouvait non loin, ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami, intrigué par son réveil rapide. Il semblait hagard. Harold sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser où il était.

 _C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar…_

Encore légèrement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et voyant l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière, il recula pour s'y adosser. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rassura son dragon qui le regardait avec des yeux légèrement inquiets et il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Le paysage était exactement celui de son cauchemar et il réalisa que son esprit avait repris les derniers événements en n'en modifiant que certaines parties.

Ses amis n'avaient pas disparu, ils étaient bel et bien là, et cela le rassura. Kranedur se trouvait sur un rocher à gauche de l'étendue d'eau et il semblait en pleine conversation avec son poulet. Il avait insisté pour l'emmener et personne n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader. Kognedur et Varek quant à eux étaient près de l'eau, sous un arbre. Si on lui avait dit, un an auparavant, qu'ils finiraient ensemble, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru. Pourtant c'était bien le cas et au-delà de rendre heureux ses amis, cela avait également eu un effet secondaire appréciable. Les jumeaux s'étaient calmés, causant de moins en moins de catastrophes et en tant que chef il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Non loin d'eux, Rustik se baignait en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elfrid. Ils l'avaient rencontré à peu près six mois auparavant, lors de l'une des rares expéditions à laquelle Harold avait participé dans l'année. Ils avaient découvert son village alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de nouvelles îles et de nouveaux dragons, et pour une fois tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient été relativement bien accueillis et ils avaient appris avec un léger étonnement que son peuple n'était ni en guerre ni en paix avec les dragons. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement tout simplement.

Il pouvait arriver de temps à autre qu'ils s'affrontent, mais c'était sans aucune mesure avec ce qui s'était passé sur Beurk dans le passé. Ils leur avaient proposé leur aide pour faire évoluer leur relation avec les dragons vers quelque chose de plus amicale et ils avaient accepté. Les choses se passaient rarement aussi bien et même si Harold avait craint que cela ne cache quelque chose d'autre, il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Rustik s'était mis à faire des allers-retours réguliers et si son dévouement avait pu les étonner, ils avaient rapidement compris son attitude quand il leur avait présenté la jeune fille.

C'était quelqu'un de gentil, elle n'était pas une très bonne guerrière, mais pas non plus la plus mauvaise. Elle avait rapidement adopté une dragonne, de la race des dragons vipère, à la teinte verte qu'elle avait nommée Atma. Elle était attentionnée et Harold appréciait la manière dont elle se comportait avec les dragons. Elle et Rustik semblaient bien s'entendre et sa plus grande qualité était sûrement de réussir à le supporter.

Tout semblait être devenu parfait.

 _Enfin presque…_ songea Harold avec une pensée pour Astrid. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Quand il s'était endormi, il se souvenait qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui et il avait pensé que lorsqu'il se réveillerait elle serait toujours là. _Une fois encore elle a disparu…_ Dernièrement, les choses étaient de plus en plus compliquées entre eux. En réalité cela faisait déjà un moment, mais les choses avaient empiré quand ils s'étaient disputé quelques semaines auparavant.

Quand il était devenu chef, tout n'avait pas été facile, mais elle avait été là. Elle l'avait soutenu, elle l'avait aidé et il avait réussi à surmonter les épreuves les unes après les autres. Il avait même fini par prendre goût à son nouveau rôle, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas d'Astrid. Il avait compris que passer autant de temps avec leur peuple, sur Beurk lui pesait. D'autant plus qu'il savait que plus d'une fois les conversations des femmes du village l'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas imaginé ce que deviendrait sa vie en tant que compagne du chef de l'île.

Son truc à elle, c'était l'action et il le savait alors quand elle avait voulu recommencer les explorations, il l'avait laissé faire. Il avait espéré qu'elle pourrait souffler un peu et que ça irait mieux après. Il s'était fourvoyé. Au début, elle s'était contentée de quelques expéditions de temps à autre, puis, petit à petit, cela avait été de plus en plus régulier et il avait fini par ne presque plus la voir.

Des rumeurs s'étaient répandues dans le village, des rumeurs auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention. Il n'avait cependant pas pu en faire totalement abstraction. Il passait son temps au contact de son peuple et il avait fini par les entendre. Le mieux pour y mettre fin aurait été qu'Astrid se décide à arrêter ses expéditions ou au moins à les diminuer, mais au contraire, elle avait fait l'inverse. Il avait alors commencé à voir la manière dont tous le regardaient et même s'il savait que la plupart des rumeurs étaient aberrantes, d'autres l'inquiétèrent.

Il prit la décision d'en parler avec Astrid. Un jour où elle quittait leur maison pour une nouvelle expédition, il s'était joint à elle. Il avait vu la surprise dans son regard, mais aussi le bonheur et cela l'avait rassuré. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, comme avant, et découvert une nouvelle île. Une journée quasiment parfaite. _Jusqu'à la dispute…_

Harold secoua la tête et chassa ces souvenirs. S'il était venu sur cette île, c'était pour prendre des vacances et pour essayer d'aplanir les choses avec Astrid. Songer aux problèmes n'aiderait pas. Il se leva, s'épousseta comme il pouvait pour enlever la poussière et l'herbe qui était restée accrochée à ses vêtements et il regarda devant lui.

— Krokmou, tu viens ? On va aller voir si on peut trouver Astrid et Tempête.

Il se dirigea vers ses amis pour leur dire où il partait tout en espérant qu'ils pourraient lui dire où était partie Astrid. Cela lui éviterait de devoir fouiller l'île entière, mais vu le comportement de la jeune guerrière dernièrement il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Quand il sortit de l'ombre bienfaisante des arbres, il fut ébloui par le soleil. Il mit une main en visière le temps que sa vue revienne à la normale puis il avança. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de mètres, entre la lisière de la forêt et la petite étendue d'eau, qu'il traversa rapidement pour se retrouver près de Varek et Kognedur.

— Ah Harold, bien dormi ? lui demanda Varek qui l'avait entendu arriver.

— On peut dire ça. Tu saurais où est Astrid ?

— Non, dés…

— Elle est partie vers la montagne, l'interrompit Elfrid.

La jeune fille se trouvait toujours dans l'eau, mais elle s'était rapprochée en voyant Harold arriver.

— Vers la montagne ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

— Elle est partie sans rien dire, mais j'ai vu Tempête se diriger vers la montagne.

— Il y a longtemps ?

— Une demi-heure peut-être, répondit Elfrid avec compassion.

Il savait que ses amis étaient au courant des problèmes que lui et Astrid rencontraient, et sans nul doute, ils devaient aussi savoir ce qui se racontait dans le village. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart de toute cette histoire et il espérait que cela resterait le cas. Il n'avait pas envie de les impliquer et surtout pas qu'ils viennent à prendre position au risque d'empirer les choses.

— Merci. Je vais essayer de la trouver. Si elle revient, dites-lui d'attendre ici sinon on risque de passer la journée à se chercher.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et il monta sur le dos de Krokmou. Le furie nocturne d'un noir d'encre décolla et en quelques instants ils se retrouvèrent dans le ciel au-dessus de l'île.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, tout le monde était tellement fatigué qu'ils s'étaient posés dès qu'ils avaient vu la cascade. Cette fois il prit le temps d'observer l'île et il se rendit compte qu'elle était assez grande. Ils pourraient sûrement passer toutes leurs vacances dessus sans manquer d'occupation. Sans compter la petite zone paradisiaque qu'ils venaient de quitter, il y avait une plage magnifique et une forêt dense rien que de ce côté de l'île. Le tout surplombé par l'imposante montagne qui se trouvait en son centre.

— Allez Krokmou, prenons un peu de hauteur et droit sur cette montagne.

Krokmou prit la direction que son ami venait de lui indiquer et tout en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse il s'éleva dans le ciel. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent avec une vue plongeante et ils commencèrent à inspecter la montagne à la recherche du dragon vipère et de sa dragonnière.

Pendant plus de vingt minutes ils cherchèrent, vingt minutes durant lesquelles Harold se demanda si Astrid n'était pas allée plus loin ou si elle n'était pas, tout simplement, déjà rentrée. Ils finirent cependant par remarquer un point bleuté sur une imposante corniche et sans qu'Harold ne lui demande rien, Krokmou se dépêcha de s'y rendre.

En y arrivant, ils virent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, il s'agissait de Tempête. Krokmou, la reconnaissant, se posa immédiatement et Harold n'eut pas besoin de se demander où était passée Astrid. Non loin de la dragonne, dans la façade abrupte de la montagne, l'entrée étroite d'une grotte pouvait se distinguer.

 _Elle est sûrement partie l'explorer._

— Krok, tu vas devoir rester avec Tempête, l'entrée n'est pas assez grande… dit Harold avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Son ami semblait déjà avoir compris ce que serait la suite des événements et il avait reporté toute son intention sur la dragonne. Harold sourit de les voir si bien s'entendre et sans plus tardé il entra dans la grotte.

À peine était-il entré que l'obscurité l'assaillit et il se saisit de son épée, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la faire s'embraser, il eut l'impression de voir une lueur. Elle était assez faible et elle devait se trouver juste après le virage qu'elle mettait en évidence.

— Astrid ? Astrid, c'est toi ? demanda Harold tout en avançant.

Il continua de l'appeler, mais dès qu'il arriva à l'angle que formait la paroi, il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien. Ce n'était pas Astrid. Devant lui s'étendait un couloir de roche dont la surface était recouverte de cristaux phosphorescents. Certains faisaient la taille d'une main tandis que d'autres étaient minuscules. Ils recouvraient parfois totalement la paroi, au point où la pierre noire n'était plus visible, et à d'autres, au contraire, ils étaient quasiment absents. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

La lumière qu'ils diffusaient était assez faible, mais une fois qu'on s'y était habitué, cela était suffisant. Harold raccrocha son épée à sa ceinture et il avança. Il posa sa main sur les premiers cristaux qui se présentèrent et il constata qu'ils étaient étonnamment tièdes. Malgré leur nombre il faisait frais dans le couloir et s'ils étaient chauds au toucher, la chaleur semblait y rester ancrée. Certains étaient lisses et d'autres plus rugueux. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire comment tout cela était possible et s'il ne resta pas là à les contempler, ce fut seulement, car son besoin de retrouver Astrid était bien plus impérieux.

Il évolua dans ce couloir naturel, s'émerveillant de toutes les couleurs que pouvaient prendre les cristaux. Il ne pouvait les lâcher des yeux et chaque fois qu'une intersection se présentait il choisissait celle qui en contenait le plus, comme s'il cherchait à remonter à la source. Il se doutait qu'Astrid aurait fait la même chose ou en tout cas il l'espérait.

Absorbé par la vision de ce paysage enchanteur, il manqua plus d'une fois de trébucher et il évita de justesse la catastrophe. Alors qu'il avançait, les yeux fixés sur des cristaux plus gros que les autres sur le plafond qui se trouvait un peu loin, il n'avait pas vu la fissure qui venait couper le chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds qu'il réalisa son erreur et seuls ses réflexes le sauvèrent.

Heureusement pour lui, le couloir n'était pas très large et il réussit à s'agripper à l'un des cristaux de la paroi de droite. Il resta en équilibre précaire pendant quelques instants au bord du précipice, puis il recula. La fissure n'était pas très grande, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'un homme puisse y tomber et il craignit le pire. Il espéra qu'Astrid avait fait un peu plus attention que lui.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions et calmer ses pensées. Retrouvant son sang-froid, il chassa l'idée terrible qui lui était passée par la tête et concentra son regard de l'autre côté de la fissure. Il souffla de soulagement. Malgré la faible luminosité, il pouvait distinguer, dans la poussière humide qui recouvrait un sol de pierre lisse, des traces de pas.

 _Ça ne peut être qu'Astrid._

Pressé de la retrouver, il prit un peu d'élan, même si cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire et il sauta par dessus la fissure. À condition de faire attention, il n'y avait pas grande chose à craindre. Légèrement dégrisé par sa mésaventure, il cessa de contempler les cristaux et commença à avancer un peu plus vite. Le couloir qu'il empruntait semblait ne pas connaître de fin, il eut l'impression d'errer pendant une éternité alors que cela devait simplement faire quelques minutes. Il avait bien du mal à évaluer le temps et il espéra qu'il ne s'était pas perdu.

Il continua et le soulagement l'envahit quand il remarqua qu'à quelques mètres devant lui la lumière se faisait plus vive. Peut-être avait-il atteint sa destination ou peut-être même était-il arrivé de l'autre côté de la montagne. Avec la distance qu'il avait eu l'impression de parcourir, il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Il franchit aussi vite que possible la distance qui restait et quand il sortit du couloir qu'il avait emprunté, il resta figé par le spectacle.

Sa première théorie était la bonne, il avait atteint sa destination. Il se trouvait dans une petite cavité au centre de laquelle se trouvait une petite vasque d'eau creusée à même le sol. Et au-dessus, la surplombant, le plus gros cristal qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Il descendait du plafond telle une stalactite, mais il était d'une telle largeur que ça en était à peine croyable. Il était d'une couleur orangée et devait bien faire dans les deux mètres de diamètre. Il avait l'impression d'être arrivé au cœur de la montagne et juste devant se trouvait la jeune fille qu'il cherchait. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, absorbée qu'elle était par la vue de l'immense joyau.

Elle portait son traditionnel maillot bordeaux et sa jupe marron. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse qui lui retombait dans le dos. Éclairée comme elle l'était par la faible lumière qui se dégageait des cristaux, elle était magnifique.

Il avança en faisant intentionnellement du bruit pour éviter tout incident fâcheux. Elle n'avait peut-être pas pris sa hache avec elle, mais cela n'en restait pas moins dangereux de la surprendre. Il la vit bouger imperceptiblement la tête et il combla la distance qui les séparait. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Quand il arriva derrière elle, il ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au plus près et il la saisit par la taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est moi.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile cette fois, fit-elle d'une voix qui semblait légèrement amusée en regardant l'imposant cristal.

Il le regarda et constata qu'il pouvait distinguer assez facilement leurs reflets sur sa surface polie. Si cela le fit d'abord sourire, celui-ci disparut quand il se rendit compte du décalage qu'il y avait entre le ton qu'Astrid avait inculqué à ses paroles et le visage dont il pouvait voir le reflet. Il était fermé et ne laissait apparaître ni amusement ni joie. Elle devait se douter de ce qu'il avait en tête et elle lui laissait le choix. Il pouvait faire comme elle, faire semblant que tout allait bien et profiter du moment. C'était une idée séduisante. Il aurait pu repousser le problème à plus tard, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. À un moment où à un autre cela viendrait tout gâcher et il n'avait pas perdu espoir de le résoudre.

— Astrid…

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui et il sut que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas agréable, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.

— Ne fait pas ça Harold. Je sais qu'on n'est pas venu ici pour se reposer ou prendre des vacances… Tu as organisé ça pour nous, mais… ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin de Beurk que tout va disparaître et s'arranger. Alors pour l'instant, profitons juste du moment.

— Il faut qu'on parle Astrid…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'écarter du cristal. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et il ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

— La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… Je sais que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous et que c'est quelque chose que tu veux, mais… je ne suis pas prête Harold.

— Je sais et ce n'est pas grave, on a le temps. Tout ce que je veux… c'est que tu arrêtes de fuir, que…

Il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qui allait prononcer ces mots et pourtant, l'année passée lui avait fait voir les choses d'une manière nouvelle et il était convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

— … tu arrêtes les expéditions. Il est temps Astrid, c'est trop dangereux.

Il la vit baisser la tête et serrer les poings. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il était convaincu que si elle continuait à agir comme elle le faisait, à fuir, un jour elle ne reviendrait pas.

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Harold. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de bouger, que j'ai besoin d'action. Je… je ne supporte pas cette nouvelle vie sur Beurk, avoua-t-elle. Au début je pensais vraiment que je pourrais, que je réussirais, mais je n'avais pas imaginé les choses ainsi… Je suis désolé Harold, mais je ne peux pas.

Sans le regarder, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et il essaya de l'attraper par le bras, mais elle l'évita.

— Attends Astrid ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et elle lui répondit sans se retourner, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

— J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je crois qu'on devrait… Tu… tu devrais… peut-être chercher quelqu'un d'autre…

Il avait senti la difficulté et la tristesse avec laquelle elle avait dit ça, et il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait l'impression que c'était un cauchemar. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement, il sentit l'humidité imprégner ses joues. Ce qui venait de se passer lui semblait impossible.

 _Non, non, non… ce n'est pas possible…_

Elle se mit à avancer, courant presque quand elle entra dans le couloir qui les avait menés jusqu'ici, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réagit. Il partit aussi vite que possible criant son nom.

— Astrid ! Astrid attends ! Qu'est que ça veut dire ?! Astrid !

Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait la rattraper, il devait la convaincre de l'écouter. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été aveugle, il n'avait pas compris à quel point le problème était profond. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle en était arrivée au point où elle doutait d'eux. _Si j'avais su… si j'avais compris…_ Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, mais sûrement quelque chose de plus intelligent que ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se mit à courir, ralentissant à peine quand les parois se rétrécissaient. Il préférait se cogner dans les cristaux que de perdre du temps. Il ne fit plus attention où il mettait les pieds et en oublia jusqu'à la crevasse par-dessus laquelle il avait dû sauter en venant. Quand il l'atteignit, il ne la vit que trop tard. Il essaya de ralentir, de s'arrêter, mais c'était peine perdue il arrivait bien trop vite et il était trop près.

Sa prothèse de métal glissa sur le sol de pierre lisse et humide, et il fut emporté dans le gouffre. Il essaya de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais en tombant il se cogna la tête contre l'un des bords du précipice.

Il sombra au même moment dans les ténèbres et l'inconscience… Dans un nouveau monde…


End file.
